


Stubborn Love

by Kyra_Gold



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Love, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Gold/pseuds/Kyra_Gold
Summary: One-shot collection of Marvel Universe.





	1. My Queen | Loki x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> These one-shots are also updated on tumblr (fierysafrina), so you can also check them there.  
> Some of these were requested while some were written based on my own ideas that I came up with or on imagines on imagine-loki tumblr.  
> Right now focused mostly on Loki, but more characters will be added along with tags as I write more.

**Summary:** [ _Imagine you had a bad day at your job, from rude customers to men giving you looks that made you feel uncomfortable in their presence. When you get to the apartment you share with Loki, you break into sobs. Hearing you from another room, Loki approaches you and asks you what is wrong, but don't say anything, not wanting to trouble him ..._ ](http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/167669679732/imagine-you-had-a-bad-day-at-your-job-from-rude)

* * *

Saturday. How much you loved the day. It was a day when you could relax and sleep throughout whole day, without unplanned visitors. Everyone close to you knew that Saturday and Sunday belonged to both you and Loki, your boyfriend. It was actually funny how it turned the way it did, but you didn’t mind.

Stepping through the doors, you let out a loud sigh. Your shoulders slumped the moment doors closed behind and you leaned back, sliding down with eyes closed. Your shoulders were shaking with face buried in the palms of your hands. Biting your lower lip hard, you froze when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

“Love?”

Loki’s voice was gentle and soft, almost a whisper while his hand gently caressed your back. Without looking at him, you wrapped arms around him and buried face in the crook of his neck. Soft and silent sobs filled the hallway.

“What's wrong?”

Your heart ached even more when you recognized concern as he held you close. His arms held you ever so gently, close to his body that you could feel his heart beating against his chest. Tightening your arms around him, your body shook with lips pressed tight. You didn’t want to worry him. He already had enough worries and yours weren’t as big as his.

Taking in a deep breath, you pulled away and forced a smile. “It’s alright.”

“It is not.” Loki cupped your face with his cool hands.

A shiver ran down your spine. You let out a sigh and averted your gaze, but Loki held your face in place.

“Look at me, my love.” Loki spoke in an almost whisper.

His words were enchanting and you found yourself looking into his green eyes that were filled with warmth and worry.

“What troubles you?” he asked once again, this time softer, quieter, but with enough strictness to tell you not to lie to him.

“It’s hard…” You choke out.

“What is?”

“Working at the bar,” You bit your lower lip hard, trying to hold back the tears that continued to stream down your cheeks. “People are nice and sweet, they truly are, but…” You hesitated and with a gentle caress of Loki’s thumbs on your cheek, you caved in. “I messed up drinks few times and they just...they made me feel like I murdered their family.”

If you weren’t crying, you were sure Loki would laugh.

“And then a man came and he kept talking and asking and talking, not even letting me end one sentence and he even-” You shut your mouth, eyes wide from horror what you were just about to say.

Feeling your change of emotions, Loki narrowed his eyebrows. “He what?” he asked and held your hands, his eyes looking for yours. You could feel his posture growing tense, expression darker, which only confirmed his thoughts on what could possibly happen. Loki gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, letting out a rather long sigh.

“I’m sorry…” You whispered and lowered your head.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” With one hand holding yours, he led his other to hold your chin and raise your head. Your eyes caught his for a moment before he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss on the corners of your lips.

Letting out a silent sigh, you leaned closer to him, your body closer to his. He took it as a sign to continue. Releasing your hands, you held on his shirt as he traced his kisses over to the other side of your mouth, cheeks, nose, eyes and forehead, his hands cupping your face once more. His gesture was gentle, his touch soft. The warmth you longed for was now there, surrounding you from head to toes, yet remained on your cheeks the longest.

You felt Loki’s hands traveling down your arms and resting on your waist. A yelp escaped your lips when you felt yourself being lifted into strong arms and carried into bedroom. Loki laid you on the soft bed gently and laid beside, immediately pulling you against him. His arms were tight around you, the warmth of his body surrounding you whole.

Biting your lower lip hard, you wrapped your arms around his lower back and buried your face into his chest. Loki tightened his embrace and caressed your head, pressing a kiss every now and then on top of your head. Your body began shaking and Loki felt bad that he couldn’t comfort you like he wanted to. Sometimes it were moments like this that he felt upset at himself for being unable to be by your side like he should.

Minutes passed before you calmed down. Loki pulled away enough to see your tear-stained cheeks. He smiled weakly and brushed your cheeks, wiping the trails of tears away.

“Can't you stay at home tomorrow?”

Loki’s question made you blink, but you widened your eyes. “W-what?” You stuttered and pulled further away. “I can’t.” You sighed, though you wanted to stay at home yourself. “You know it’s not good to call my boss so late and tell him I can’t come tomorrow.” Shaking with head, you lowered your head as Loki traced his fingers down your cheek. “It’s very unprofessional from my side and I might lose my job.”

“Then you won’t need to see or talk with those men.”

If you didn’t know Loki, you would think he was joking. But dating him for years and knowing him almost twice as longer, you knew when he was serious and when his mischievous side comes out.

“But I’ll end another year searching for a job and going from one interview to another, getting my hopes up only to not get any answer.” You replied. “You know how hard it was, Loki. I can’t go through that again. It’s too time consuming and tiring.”

You didn’t need to speak of the pressure your family would put you through again. It was with Loki’s help that you got the apartment in the city, far from your parents, who watched your every move nonetheless. You would never be able to repay him back even if he said it was alright.

“I don’t mind.” He admitted. “I’ll help you.”

“Loki, no…” You shook with head. “You’ve already done more than I could ever ask for.” You looked into his eyes and smiled. “I’m honestly thankful so much to have you, but it’s just few men.”

“Few men, who can’t keep their hands and eyes off you.” He grumbled under his breath. “Perhaps, I should pay them a visit.”

“No!” Your eyes widened and held for his hand. “It’s okay, Loki, really.”

Loki stared at you for a moment before he let out a sigh. “You are too gentle, my dear.” He pulled you closer and pressed his lips on your forehead. A small smile crept on your lips. “What do you wish to do?”

Not sure what he was asking about, you raised your head and looked at him.

“For the weekend.” He said with a small smile.

“Just to be in your arms.”

“Your wish is my command.” His voice was quiet as he tightened his embrace when you pulled yourself closer to him.

You closed your eyes and took a breath in. It was the scent of mint and citrus that filled your nose and you managed to relax completely. Loki’s hand that was on your back, gently traced up to your head and twirled around a lock of hair. You smiled, loving it when he played with your hair like that. He always knew how to calm you down and sometimes you both loved and hated him for that.

“You’re most hardworking person I have ever met.”

Loki’s sudden words startled you. He must have felt your startle, but didn’t do anything. You didn’t move away, but you listened.

“You’ll get by.”

His hands caressed your back and you felt your lower lip tremble.

“I’m here for you. I’m always here for you.”

He kissed the top of your head, his voice muffled by your hair, yet you could still hear him clearly.

“You’re my Queen and damned be the man that dares to hurt you in any way.”

You shuddered at his threat, but felt the love and care for your wellbeing, especially when he called you his Queen. You might not be of noble blood, but being called Princess and Queen,  _his_ , it always melted you.

“Loki…” You called his name in a whisper.

“Hm?” he hummed and tucked hair from your face.

“Thank you.”

You felt him relax and heard a silent chuckle disappearing in your hair.

“My Queen,” He leaned lower, his hot breath on your ear. “I would move the worlds just to make you happy.”

You didn’t doubt him.


	2. All I Want | Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna point out that this is for now a oneshot. Maybe in the future, when I have more time, I’ll write it as a fic too. And yeah…I really find this disease intriguing and I’m not sure how it’ll be accepted, so any kind of feedback is high appreciated. The title of the oneshot is a song by Kodaline and it's just perfect, but yes...hope you enjoy it.. ehe  
> I can't believe the first oneshot I'm posting is angst one asdfghjkl

**Summary:** [Imagine one of the reasons Loki acts so distant is because of Hanahaki disease. He loved a woman, who was half Midgardian, half Asgardian, but passed away when she left for Earth and married to a man she fell in love with. He hid his feelings and the disease, so no one knew about it, not even Frigga. His hidden one-sided love for her never subsided and he never seeked out for surgery as coughing up dark rose petals was a reminder of his love for her until one day, when he stood in front of Odin for a trial, he collapsed.](http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/169362660333/imagine-one-of-the-reasons-loki-acts-so-distant-is)

* * *

Loki stood on the balcony in his chambers, staring at the vastness beyond the Bifröst, a rainbow bridge that he used to love. But now it felt like a painful reminder of that one true love, which was now the cause for his constant nights spent awake, hidden from everyone’s curious eyes. He closed his eyes as his hands gripped on the invitation and letter that was sent from _her_. He gritted his teeth and gulped, trying to breathe, but it was hard when the next moment he rushed to bathroom and leaned over the tub.

There was a soft feeling that forced itself through his lips, yet thorns that clawed at his throat from lungs made his eyes water. How it stung. How it hurt just to be reminded of her in a way no one wishes to.

He knew of the disease everyone suffered from. He watched people being surrounded with daisies and carnations, yet very few had roses. It was almost ironic, how he believed he would never fall to such disease in all his immortality, yet here he was now.

Some of dark roses, which already filled his tub, were now withered and Loki cursed at every God he believed in. He even cursed at himself. How could he fall for someone like her? She was mortal.

_Half mortal._

He heard his consciousness speak and he laughed bitterly. She wasn’t a cast out, but fitted with Asgardians just the right way. She was surrounded with people, who loved her for what she was; kind, sweet and knowledgeable. She loved to spend time in library, where he also met her the first as she looked for the book he was reading at the time. He knew of her being born from Asgardian man and Midgardian woman, who died at the childbirth. It was one of the reasons why she was in Asgard and not where she belonged. But then again…where did she belong to?

Loki shook with head and turned his head when he heard someone knocking and moment later trying to walk in.

“Loki?”

It was his mother. His heart ached with the thought of her finding that the same disease that accursed many Asgardians, accursed her youngest son. Straightening up, Loki wiped his lips with a cloth and set an illusion. Dark rose petals slowly disappeared and the scent turned from steel to ocean and freshness. He closed the doors behind and walked to bedroom doors, unlocking them.

His mother stood in front of him, her eyebrows knitted together. “It’s unusual of you to lock yourself in.” She spoke softly and tilted head to the side. “You seem pale. Do you not feel good?” she asked, worry hinted in her voice and eyes, and Loki felt weak.

He wanted to tell her. He wanted her to know that he was suffering from a disease that endangered his life. But what could she do? She would tell him to go through surgery and he didn’t want that. He didn’t want his feelings for _her_ to disappear so quickly.

“I’m well, mother.” The corners of Loki’s lips turned in a small smile. He stepped aside and let her walk in. He could see the way she looked around, hoping she wouldn’t see the real state his ‘clean’ room was in. She didn’t need to know. “What brought you here?” He asked, changing the conversation.

“I wondered if you have intention of going to Midgard.” Frigga answered without hesitation.

She knew of his fondness to her and felt saddened when she left for Midgard, leaving her son alone. She couldn’t blame her, knowing she had a choice of freedom, yet there was something that bothered her ever since that day. Loki grew distant. He wasn’t smiling and he refused to leave his bedroom, locking himself inside and not letting anyone in. Frigga was worried for his wellbeing and as much as Odin told her to leave him alone, she couldn’t help but visit him every morning and evening, in hope he will open the doors.

The flinch that Loki tried to hide, didn’t go unnoticed by Frigga. He turned and watched the invitation and letter that slipped his fingers, lay on the balcony. “No,” He spoke after a moment of silence. “I’m not going.”

Yet they both knew it was a lie.

* * *

 

“Loki!” She called and her lips turned in a bright smile he has ever seen. How easily she could make his day bright as she never treated him like royalty.

She wore a beautiful white dress—a beading lace ball gown princess wedding dress—with her long hair made into a loose bun with side-swept bangs and Loki felt jealous towards a man, who was standing by her side, looking like a love-struck idiot. He couldn’t blame him, because he knew what he felt. She was beautiful and radiated of happiness and Loki didn’t have it in him to take that away from her.

He felt sick and he needed to get out of there.

Before he could even move, she wrapped her soft arms around his neck and hugged him tight, despite the curious looks they received as the man, now her husband, laughed. He smelt her sweet perfume that she never wore before, but this was Midgard, he reminded himself. Humans had different traditions. She was now out of his reach.

“Prince Loki!” Her father’s eyes widened and he bowed.

“It’s alright,” Loki forced a smile and if anyone saw through it, no one pointed it out. He looked at her and then at her husband, who was holding her like she was the most amazing thing. “It’s a special day today. There is no need for formalities.” _Not that there was any._ He added in his thoughts, knowing how much she hated to act like a noble should.

“I heard a lot of things about you,” He spoke and Loki’s confusion surfaced only for a split moment before the smile returned. “She never stopped talking of all the mischief you caused along with kindness you had. Thank you, for coming to our special day. She was worried if you’re coming or not, but we’re both happy you’re here. It means a lot.”

Even though it was Loki’s first time talking with the man directly, he knew he spoke of the truth. And that was all that mattered to him. But if he knew it was the last time he saw her looking ever so free and _alive_ , he would never leave her behind.

* * *

 

His feet were frozen and hands cold as he stared at the casket. Her face that was before filled with colours and her sweet smile was now deathly pale with wrinkles when before there weren’t many and it hit Loki that she was a mortal. A mortal, who had features like every mortal before her. She was growing old and eventually, she would die.

He could hear her husband’s cries, her father grieving for his daughter like he did for his wife and her whole family that surrounded her. But all Loki could see was his first and last love. He felt sick and he left before anyone could notice he was there.

Loki leaned on a tree as rose petals were forced through his fingers and falling on the ground. He heard a child calling for his mother and feel their eyes on him. He felt blood trailing down his chin as another complete rose made its way from his throat with thorns. He shut his eyes and begged to any god to make this stop. From all those years, he should have felt numbness from numerous times he threw up, yet even now it hurt like the first time.

“Loki, are you alright?”

Loki raised his head and saw his brother Thor standing in front of him. There was worry in his eyes and Loki smiled. “Of course, brother. Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked, only now realizing he is back in Asgard. How he came back, he wasn’t sure, but he was.

“You have blood on your mouth.”

Loki froze and raised his hand to wipe his mouth. He looked at it and felt sick. “I’m fine.” He spoke, this time in colder voice, as he passed by Thor and walked to his chamber. He needed to get away. Away from all those eyes that watched him and disappear into one place he felt most safe in.

He wasn’t sure how much time has passed. The only thing he knew was to hide his grief and disease. He knew if anyone learned of it, he would be forced to have a surgery. He couldn’t find it in himself to let go of the feelings that were the only thing left from her; of the fact that she was real. That she was alive.

* * *

 

Loki felt pain in his chest. He was walking down the long hallway towards Odin’s throne, where he sat with Frigga not too far away. He could see worry and sadness in her eyes and he smiled, speaking. He felt glad that the illusion he cast upon himself was strong enough to not break under the shackles. He knew hiding his disease and real state any longer will lead to his death and for some reason he didn’t mind. He didn’t want to give satisfaction to Odin and more grief to Frigga.

He was talking, wasn’t sure of what, but he talked. He remembered each and every word that Odin spoke, from him being a castaway to his birth right and Loki couldn’t handle it. The pain that he hid for years, centuries was now surfacing and he needed someone. He felt thorns in the back of his throat, wanting to make its way to the surface and he gulped, refusing to break down. He was alone with Odin and the guards and the last thing he wanted was to collapse.

“Frigga is the only reason you’re still alive and you’ll never see her again.”

The words hit him like a brick and he felt his magic waver.

“You’ll spend the rest of your days in the dungeons.”

“And what of Thor?” he heard himself ask and more, but he didn’t hear what Odin was saying as he fell on his knees and shut his eyes. He felt thorns in his hands and he gripped them, feeling his illusion completely slip away. He remembered her and how she must be disappointed in him. He laughed, only for more roses to slip his lips, finally finding a chance after years of being held back; of growing inside ever so strong like a rose with thorns does.

There were voices all around, calling for him and for medic help, before pair of arms held him around shoulders. He couldn’t open his eyes, feeling too embarrassed to collapse like this in front of Odin. He felt so weak, so useless for not lasting _a bit longer_ , until he was alone again.

Loki opened his eyes, feeling something wet trickle down his chin and roses covering his chest. He saw Frigga and Odin by his side and he laughed. How easy he could see through them.

_“It’s a sad disease, Loki.”_ He remembered her saying and he found himself standing beside her in a library. The day when it all started.

_Her eyes showed sadness as she stared at opened book of illnesses and diseases in her hands. “Hanahaki disease is terrifying. You never know if it’s going to happen to you as well or someone close to you. It’s not a laughing matter and people with that disease usually pretend that everything is alright, but hide those flowers behind locked doors.” She closed the book and looked him in the eyes. He could see unshed tears and he wanted to pull her in a hug. A small, sad smile spread over her lips._

_“I met someone.”_

_He felt something clawing its way up to his mouth so he put hand over it and coughed. She asked him if he was alright but all he stared at was a rose petal in his palm that he hid before she could see it. He smiled and lied. He refused to believe it._

And now as he stared at the ceiling, feeling his consciousness slip away, he wondered. If she knew, would it change anything?


End file.
